A variety of different types of portable power supplies are currently available. Such products are useful to power lights, radios, video equipment and other power and many other types of power consumption units. Most typically the power supply unit is developed independent of the power consumption units and is interconnectable by means of a flexible wire jack adapted to communicate power between the power supply unit and the separate light, radio, etc. While the interconnection of such products is adequate to generally provide the functionality of a portable power supply unit, such arrangements may be cumbersome to transport and the utilization is typically limited to a stationary location. Moreover, different power consumption units frequently have different voltage and current requirements, and frequently utilize different types of connecting jacks. Thus, it is extremely difficult to utilize a single portable power supply unit to operate various types of power consumption devices.
The present invention is directed to a modular power supply system which utilizes a power supply unit that is interconnectable to a variety of power consumption/distribution devices, such as lights, A/C supplies, and radios. In accordance with the present invention the combination of power supply unit(s) and power consumption device(s) are mechanically and electrically coupled to be readily stored and transported as a consolidated system. The power supply unit may be interconnected to one or more power consumption/distribution devices in a variable chain which provides electrical power and mechanical support to each of the interconnected devices.